Guilty pleasure, 100 theme challenge
by StupidBolts
Summary: 100 theme challenge from DeviantART for Cyclonus/Ultra Magnus... coz that pairing needs more love!
1. Chapter 1

_**100 theme challenge by Sora-Horsey on DeviantART. **_

_**Universe: G1 AU**_

_**Pairing: Cyclonus/Ultra Magnus**_

_**Warning: Rape, violence, mpreg, insanity and an OC**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Names**

"Behold; Cyclonus! The warrior..." The first four words he ever heard, shaping him, moulding him into the bot he was created to be. Into the one he was created for desired.

**Hardship**

He didn't understand why, when pointing his null rays in the white and blue Autobot's direction, he just couldn't sum up the strength to fire.

**School**

Magnus could still remember Hot Rod's cheesy grin shining at him, offering his hand to him in such a friendly manner. "Don't cry man! C'mon, you can play with us if you want!"

**Opinion**

There were times when Rodimus' hot headed personality enhanced how opinionated he was. Magnus just had to repeat in his head that he wasn't his goofy little buddy any more.

**Break up**

With a final scream, Rodimus tore out of the room like a temperamental youngling, as their arguments seemed to always end. Ultra Magnus sighed to himself; in these situations, he'd usually go chasing after the crimson mech and apologies until he smiled again. But this time, he really was finished.

**New love**

"Um... hi..." He glanced up, seeing the lavender warrior kicking the ground shyly, uncharacteristically.

"I'm not in the mood for sparring."

"That's not what I came for," Magnus raised an optic ridge. Cyclonus drew a deep breath, then turned his gaze to look up at him. "I heard about your leader's foul behaviour and... I know how you feel."

"And I now feel your pain."

"It's his loss... can it be my gain- oh Primus, that was corny!"

**Alley**

The alley ways upon Trypticon were ideal for skulking around and loitering, Swindle's domain really. Galvatron despised all of the above, and often ordered Cyclonus and Scourge to give said alley ways a "scrubbing". The lavender warrior never really complained when he found a certain Autobot littering those dark passages.

**Riddle**

"I have a riddle for you!" Cyclonus blinked, antenna twitching slightly. "Want to hear it?"

"Um... alright?"

"I am just two and two  
>I am warm, I am cold,<br>I am lawful, unlawful  
>A duty, a fault<br>I am often sold dear,  
>Good for nothing when bought;<br>An extraordinary boon,  
>and a matter of course,<br>and yielding with pleasure  
>When taken by force.<br>Who am I?" Cyclonus' brow furrowed as he thought hard.

"Good for nothing when bought... and yielding with pleasure..." He placed a hand on his chin, the other holding the opposing elbow. "Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed, placing his hands on Ultra Magnus' shoulder. "A kiss!" He grinned, pulling Magnus in to demonstrate.

**You and me**

His pen tapped on the desk as he stared out the window, pondering and planning. Scourge had tried many times to coax him out of his daze, but Cyclonus had informed him it was very important. He couldn't figure out how to get Magnus to defect if his friend kept interrupting him!

**I do**

"Weddings?" His brow furrowed. "No, we don't have those on Cybertron. We have bonding ceremonies though."

"What if we combine Earth weddings with Cybertronian bonding ceremonies?" Daniel smiled innocently. Magnus suddenly snorted with arousal at the idea of Cyclonus in a beautiful white dress.

**Secret**

Meeting each other on neutral grounds was far from disallowed. It all depended on how they convince their superior to let them leave base without giving a clear reason why.

**DO NOT ENTER**

"Hey Wheelie... my Cybertronian isn't great... what does that door hanger say?"

**Colours**

"Hm... I'd have to say I love purple."

"Oh, why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

**Cruel**

Even as he lay there on the chrome floor, energon streaming from his audio receptors, optics and nasal passage, soaking in the vicious mercilessness of his lord who demanded his undivided attention; Cyclonus only wanted Ultra Magnus to sweep him off his pedes.

**Kings, queens and jokers**

"Go aquatic, scaly Earth creature."

"It's 'go fish', Cyc!"

"Same difference."

**Run free**

Freedom was the right of all sentient beings, as Ultra Magnus had always been taught. The freedom to _chose _was something Optimus had told him was one of the most important things. So when Cyclonus turned away from him, folding his arms, the choice arose; Autobots, or Cyclonus?

**Where are the crackers? **

"I... I don't think I understand..."

"You hold that end, I'll hold this one, and then we pull it!"

"For what purpose?"

"To get the prize inside!"

"Why not just blow it up?" Ultra Magnus face palmed. Decepticons and Christmas didn't mix.

**Life**

"You're my life; the energon I need, the star that guides me, the god I worship. So please, if you love me as much as I do you; please... come with me Magnus!"

**R is for revenge**

Why did he take Cyclonus' hand? Why had he agreed to defect? Two simple reasons; the first was so he and his warrior would never separate again, for as long as they lived. The second was to pound Galvatron every time he put a new tear in his lover's body.

**Burning**

"I know it hurts... we've all felt it many times... you get used to it. You just... need to stay out of his way when he's angry, and you'll be fine."

**Do you want to know?**

"Why?" Rodimus repeated, as if it might get the question across easier. "Why would you betray us like that?" He cried. "_You_ of all bots! Wh... what does Cyclonus have that I don't?"

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge, then glanced at his mate, who simply flashed him a cocky smile. He turned back to his previous leader and lover. "Do you really want to know?"

**Discovery**

"You... you actually like rabbits?"

**Birthdays**

Daniel and Wheelie had gone to a lot of trouble to find out his birthday, only to find out even Ultra Magnus didn't know the date. But luckily, all Magnus had to do was ask Scourge when they were created to find out when to prepare a gift for his little warrior.

**Rocks aren't the same**

"Is he alright?"

"Rocks tend to look like femmes to him when he's overcharged."

**Shadow**

As the Autobot turncoat walked through the city of Trypticon, getting a feel for his new home, he could have sworn he could feel those icy blue optic following him. Would catch glimpses of red and blue paint skimming passed. Like his dear brother was chasing after him in desperation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate**

As he stroked those long antenna, just listening to his sleeping mate's intakes, Magnus truly believed Primus and Unicron had created them for each other.

**Freedom isn't free**

"I... I don't understand..."

"Decepticons aren't as giving as Autobots... freedom isn't a given right, it must be earned."

**Wildflowers**

"As much as I appreciate the gift Magnus... I'm not sure this vegetation really suits me."

**Energy**

The Decepticons tore at each other's throat, stabbed each other in the back in another epic squabble over a cube of energon, smaller than the last. Meanwhile, Magnus and Cyclonus sipped the high grade happily in their quarters.

**Notes**

"Disgusting..." Galvatron shook his head, screwing up another of the Autobot's love notes, tossing it in the air, and shooting it. The remains fell to the floor in pieces, as he moved onto the next one.

**Numbers**

"None of the Sweeps have actual names?"

"Scourge can't be bothered to name them, so they go from 1 to 50."

**Dying fire**

Cyclonus found he had to struggle to prevent Magnus from crushing his hand as his mate watched his own mentor fall to the ground, blue optics staring at him, green metal crumpled. "Primus... I'm sorry Kup..."

**Breaking point**

He'd become a Decepticon for Cyclonus, and only for Cyclonus. He'd given up everything he'd worked for, everything he'd loved for the bot he'd worked and loved even more. And though he was pleased to be able to share a berth with the lavender warrior, his betrayal didn't come without a price. And now the guilt and paranoia was building up so much, he was scared to step out of their quarters.

**Fish**

"Pisces... what?"

"You were born on the 25th of February! Thus your star sign is Pisces."

"What are you?"

"Well... I don't really know..."

**Trapped**

Cyclonus tugged at the energon bars, despite their energy sizzling his circuits. Coolant tears streamed down his face as he prayed Magnus would come to his rescue.

**Dancing**

"Gah!"

"Sorry! I told you this was a bad idea..."

"I thought it would be romantic..."

"... The thought is appreciated."

**Don't go**

He was far from one to show weakness; the thought of it made him physically sick! But Magnus had that determination in his optics, the look he got when he knew nothing could stop him. But Cyclonus had worked so hard, and... and... "I love you."

**Alone**

"I can't bear it... staying here is driving me insane, I'm losing it! I shouldn't stay in this tiny room... but if I go outside, I know he'll start trailing me, even if they say it's just my imagination." He gnawed at his lip until energon streaked down his chin and chest plate, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. "Cyclonus... come back... I don't want to be alone in here any more..."

**Betrayal **

Despite the fact he knew it was involuntary, seeing Cyclonus underneath Galvatron like that, screaming and crying out... Ultra Magnus could help but feel that psychological knife in his back.

**Due date**

"I hate him..."

"I know."

"For what he's done to you..."

"I know, Magnus, I'm sorry."

"_For what he's put inside you! I hate him! I hate him!_"

**Sealed in blood**

Autobots believed that all beings deserved a chance at life, but that thing inside him... Ultra Magnus hated that monster cub before it was even born, and Cyclonus knew it. So that's why, without regret, he took one of Scourge's daggers, and...

**Impossible**

"He... he can't bear sparklings?" Soundwave shook his head.

"Damage to carrying chamber: Too extensive. To bear a Protoform: impossible."

**Party**

Cyclonus felt slightly overwhelmed at the cheers given as Magnus helped him leave the med-bay, along with the "Get Well Soon" sign posted above the door of the mess hall.

**Sparkle**

The glittering blue moonlight of Charr reflected off of Autobot energon splattered over his body, and Cyclonus couldn't think of a moment when his mate looked more beautiful.

**Be a man**

"What do you mean 'return Magnus to us'?" Cyclonus growled, hands on his hips as he glowered at the human and Cybertronian kids. "You think I stole him or something? I came to me on his own accord!" He snapped, making Daniel and Wheelie burst into tears. He rolled his optics and shook his head. "Primus, grow up you two! You can't hide under the berth forever you know."

**Go for a swim**

His scarred body looked like it was flying as the lavender warrior breast-stroked through the orange water of Technar, making Ultra Magnus smile for the first time in quite a while.

**Am I dreaming?**

"Cyclonus..." He whispered in his audio, making the smaller mech shiver. "I love you more than words could possibly say... and if you'll have me, I want to spend my life with you." The was a click, an Magnus' spark chamber hissed open with several complex twists. "Bond with me Cyclonus... be mine forever."

**Too good to be true**

The paranoia had fled him, along with the feeling of always being alone. From across _galaxies, _Magnus could feel Cyclonus soaring through the stars and hear him cawing commands. He licked his lips, knowing there was no turning back now, and he really didn't care.

**BAD**

"What kind of safe word is that?"

**50%**

Cyclonus ran across the brown landscape, not caring how much his pedes throbbed at his own brutal footfalls. His HUD flashed red with energy level warnings, his own and his mates; energy levels 50% and dropping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elemental tempest**

"This is why Galvatron is so insane?" Magnus stared with wide optics at the raging lava pits. The knowledge of how anyone, even a bot made by Unicron himself, could survive in such hellish wrath was lost to him. It also unnerved him.

**Too late**

Cyclonus could help but laugh at the sight on Rodimus Prime's face, after propositioning Magnus, when his mate had yelled. "Frag off Roddy, I'm bound to a bot who _isn't _an arrogant slut!" After that, Galvatron seemed to warm up to the turncoat.

**But I DIDN'T do it**

"Wait! No! It wasn't me Magnus! I swear! It was the Sweeps! I'll help clean up the mess, just please, don't make me sleep in the common room!"

**Hot**

Magnus had never thought anyone could look more alluring than Hot Rod when the red and orange mech was truly in the mood. And yet, here was Cyclonus; lazing on the berth, looking honest to Primus innocent, not even realising he'd spilt energon down his chassis.

**Optimism**

"Soundwave said we can't bear a Sparkling in your _main_ chamber! He said nothing about your Spark chamber!"

"... Autobot optimism will never cease to confuse me."

**Lucky 13**

"My lord... I believe you have it all backwards; cracks in all the floors, open ladders standing everywhere, letting Ravage roam around as he pleases, mirrors perched ominously everywhere, turning off all defences on Friday 13th..."

"Fool! You clearly don't see the brilliance of my plan! When the Autobots attack because we lack defence, they will bombarded with a fusillade of unluckiness! It is sheer brilliance!"

**I'm in**

"Um... as much as I'm sure he'd appreciate the gesture... I don't think Magnus would really want an party for his 'honorary birthday', boys..."

"Nonsense Cyclonus! Come on, you can help us plan it! There'll be high grade and everything!" Wildrider grinned, stretching his arms in enthusiasm.

"I'm in!" Vortex shouted.

**Slightly disturbed**

"Cyclonus..."

"Just don't look him in the optic..."

"But... where did he even _find_ that corset?"

"... I'll hit Swindle later."

**Loathing**

He disliked that the Autobots offered hospitality as it was, though having the timid little Protectobot medic Vortex liked so much work on him wasn't so bad. Watching Rodimus do 'field repair' on Ultra Magnus did _not_ make Cyclonus any fonder of the situation.

**Worse**

"I already get teased for these stupid antenna as it is! I don't need you making it it worse with that slagging nickname!"

"What if I just used it in the berth room, little bunny?"

"... I could adapt."

**Speak**

Cyclonus found it amusing, watching Ultra Magnus trying to teach Menasor to put together proper sentences.

**Toys**

"Slag, didn't know Decepticons could be so kinky..."

**Ocean**

Though they knew they'd regret it later, what with the threat of rust looming over their heads, Ultra Magnus and Cyclonus simply took each other's hands and dived into the Pacific without a care in the world.

**Deceived **

"You never told me you used to be Skywarp!"

**Black and white**

His own spark was an icy blue with white flashes, pulsing brightly in his chamber. To his amazement, Cyclonus' was completely white, but somehow shimmered a menacing black.

**Whatever**

"Scourge uses that word a lot..."

"I believe he picked it up from that human child... it gets annoying after a while, doesn't it?"

**Death**

Soundwave frowned at the monitor, pin pointing the reason for Cyclonus' random fainting in the middle of a mission. Frenzy blinked at the screen, showing the warrior's schematics. "Is that a new spark?"

"Affirmative. A dead one." Soundwave replied gravely, stroking his son's helm. What a pity, Cyclonus would be so disappointed when he found out his child hadn't survive. Yet another potential mate for Frenzy went down the drain.

**Jump**

"That's a long way down..."

"How far do you think it goes?"

"Hang on, I'll find out."

"Scourge! Wait a minute!"

**Broken promise**

"You said you wouldn't let him touch me again!" Magnus' spark sank deeper at the sight of those tears pouring down his lilac visage. "You promised! You said he wouldn't hurt me again, and he did! He did!" Lavender fist punched weakly at a blue chest, due to lack of energy and his body aching. "How could you? Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come for me?" He sobbed. Magnus let his own tears drip onto Cyclonus' helm.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He wrapped his huge arms around his mate, rocking him side-to-side, letting him cry to his spark's content.

**All the little things**

Magnus, despite his reproaching insanity, retained his romantic side, leaving Cyclonus little notes and gift to find around the compound. Little love notes, telling him how much he adored him, even the occasional Autobot prisoner, screaming and writhing in agony. Those were his favourites.

**Six feet underground**

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think? I can't see the fragging sky!"

"... Is that the Seeker in you talking?"

"... Hold still."

"Huh?"

"Your optics... they'll just have to be my sky for the time being."

**Bug**

Even with the knowledge of how much Galvatron wanted the little mech dead, knowing Magnus would be upset if he killed the Autobot scout made Cyclonus let Bumblebee get away.

**Alibi**

"Thank you... ever so much." Cyclonus breathed heavily as Galvatron stomped out of the room.

"You're _still_ hopeless, Warp." Scourge muttered. They glanced at each other, then shared a tender smile.

"I know... sorry TC."

**On Holiday**

Destroying a Quintesson base stationed on a planet known as Mobius, Ultra Magnus found, was actually a rather relaxing leisure to take. It certainly made a change to having to dodge Galvatron's shots all day long.

**No news**

"What did Soundwave say?" Cyclonus' expression said it all, though he still asked. The warrior shook his head. "... Well, we'll keep trying. We'll get it right eventually." He assured his mate, kissing him gently.

"... Hope so." Cyclonus mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Under the stars**

Laying on the ground of Earth was something the three of them did when Starscream was still alive; just their Trine lying in the dark and watching the stars, Thundercracker reading the constellations, himself making stupid comments, and Starscream criticising them in his playful brother way. After their reformatting, and after Starscream's death, Cyclonus hated watching the stars, for fear he'd see his tricoloured Trine mate's ruby optics staring back at him.

But with Magnus holding his servo as they watched the shooting stars, Cyclonus found he could stand to lay there a little longer.

**Running away**

He could feel it; his mate's fear creeping through his circuits like a spider up the wall. He tried to comm him, and when that failed, tried to communicate through their bond.

_Magnus? What's wrong? Can you hear me?_

But all he got in response was...

_Get away! You're dead! Megatron killed you! It's just my imagination, Cyclonus says I'm safe! I'm not insane! I'm not!_

Perhaps his mate wasn't finished with running from Optimus Prime's memory after all.

**Window**

"Rumble... when you're sitting inside Soundwave's chest chamber, is that glass panel like a window?"

"Don't know, Ravage's big butt is always in the way!"

**Make me happy**

The sight of Cyclonus running into the room, squealing and bouncing up and down, was startling to say the least. Until Cyclonus blurted out why he was so excited. "Soundwave just confirmed me! I'm carrying your Sparkling! We're going to have a child!"

**Villain**

"You're the last bot I'd have expected..."

"I know... but despite everything, despite the fact I'm bonded to a Decepticon... Primus, I've missed you Optimus."

"It's good to see you too my son... even if... you are now the enemy."

**Masquerade **

They'd decided what their child would look like, had the Constructicons craft the body for when the New Spark was ready, and had described to Soundwave exactly what abilities and powers they wanted their youngling to have. The ability to change one's body, shape and voice whenever he or she pleased. Soundwave complied, on one condition; that little Masquerade would one day bond with Frenzy.

And what reason did they have to refuse?

**Don't make a sound**

"Just stay still." Magnus whispered, holding Cyclonus close. The Autobot troopers chattered and shouted as they searched the area. He could distinctly hear Arcee's heels clicking against the floor. He clenched his dentals, settling Cyclonus into the corner of their hidey hole. "Don't make a sound... I'll come back for you, I promise." And with that, he whisked the door open, and commenced with his plan.

**Cold**

"Magnus, can I get some energon?"

"Of course."

"Magnus, get me a bucket! Quick!"

"Ah, sure!"

"Magnus, I'm really cold."

"I'll get you a blanket..."

"Magnus-"

"You know what? Just go to sleep Cyclonus!"

**Umbrella **

"That's... unquestioningly cute." Scrapper muttered. The little mech scampered around with the giant replica of an Earth umbrella, shielding him from Charr's rain. Masquerade squealed in delight as he chased after Ravage and Frenzy through the rain, though he tripped and fell when the wind caught his umbrella. He tumbled into a puddle and began bawling.

Frenzy panicked, running to his new friend and crouching beside him. "Hey! C'mon Mask, don't cry! It wasn't that bad..." He cooed.

"It hurts! It hurts!" The black and toxic green Sparkling sobbed, rubbing his optics and cheeks with his fists.

"Aw, c'mere." The older Sparkling cuddled his friend closely, both blissfully unaware of the agreement their parents had made.

**Please**

They'd been bonded for vorns, they had a little mech all their own, he'd personally gone bat shit insane from guilt, and yet, seeing and hearing Cyclonus pleading for penetration never got old for Magnus.

**To and from**

"Happy construction date Mask." Cyclonus smiled, kissing his son. The little mech's four antennas twitched inquisitively as he looked at the label attached to the box his mother had given him.

_To Masquerade, lots of love from mummy and daddy. _

**Say when**

"Okay, I really think that's enough Energon sugar."

"No! No! Really, I need more papa!" Ultra Magnus sighed, then continued to pour the substance on Masquerade's breakfast.

**On top of the world**

The war had ended, after so long, and they'd both survived. Their son was fully grown, and when he took his own form, he was beautiful. His bond mate, Frenzy, strongly agreed. Frankly, Magnus felt like he could jump over the moon form where he stood.

**Forgiveness **

"You're kid... is so cute!" Hot Rod rubbed the back of his helm, kicking the floor.

"Yeah... he's a good kid..." The awkwardness hung in the room darkly, putting pressure on them both.

"So... I'm a bastard."

"Yep."

"And I'm also sorry."

"That must've hurt."

"Not as much as I thought it would." They smiled at each other. Losing a friend like that is something Magnus had never truly wanted.

**Mr. Mom**

"You Mask have two daddies?" The Dinobot leader blinked. Masquerade grinned and nodded.

"Mm hm; Ultra Magnus is daddy, and Cyclonus is Mr. Mummy."

"Hm... Wheeljack was me Grimlock's daddy! Ratchet was Mr. Mummy!"

"Cool, yet another thing we have in common." Masquerade nodded again, then took a swig of high grade. "You know, other than our love of breaking things."

**Doomsday clock**

Watching those numbers tick by made Cyclonus' head reel. He suddenly went deaf, and his vision was slurred and slow, his body going numb. Magnus was still gripping his hand, trying to tell him he loved him still. Galvatron was cackling maniacally, as always. Scourge was staring at him, all telling optics saying he was sorry for calling Skywarp an idiot. Masquerade and Frenzy sharing a kiss, potentially their last.

He decided to follow his son's example, and pressed his lips to Magnus'.

**Gold**

Holding Masquerade for the first time was something Magnus would never forget. Nor would that fluttering feeling fade, when he saw his little optics open to reveal shimmering golden glass.

**Unstoppable **

It was incredibly corny, but when the two of them were together, fighting side by side, Cyclonus truly felt he and Ultra Magnus were unstoppable.

**Race**

Drag Strip found he greatly envied Frenzy for having Masquerade as a mate. He also found he didn't mind losing to the younger 'Con in a race, so long as he got to watch those delicious bumpers pass him by.

**Time is running short**

"We're getting old, little bunny."

"I've noticed. I can hardly keep up with Skylinx any more!"

"That must hurt your pride."

"He doesn't have to rub it in."

"... We're going to die soon."

"Yup."

**Not over yet**

He'd watched Kup fall so many years ago, a flaming carcass Galvatron had melted down for scrap. But the old bot had gone out fighting, taking seven Decepticons with him just to save Springer. Well, Magnus thought, if the old man could still put up a fight to save his son, why can't I?

**This is home**

"Cybertron is... so much prettier than Charr."

"Not difficult."

"Yeah... but it's all I ever knew."

"It's our home now Mask. We're where we belong."

"Mm... and it's a great feeling." He squeezed Frenzy's hand, though his mate kissed his.

**Almost**

He crawled towards Magnus' fallen body, the energon pouring profusely from their wounds. He could hear Masquerade screaming for them, somewhere in the distance. But he'd be fine, he didn't need his parents any more. Cyclonus finally reached his mate, curling up against his side.

**Tranquil**

"I love you... so much..."

"I know... and I love you."

"I'm glad we get to go out this way... together..."

"Frenzy will take good care of Mask..."

"You would've made a good Grand sire."

"You too..."

"Good night my love."

"I'll see you on the other side."

**Peace at last**

They were together. Forever. In their paradise. Together. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
